Venus
by Sverige Susan
Summary: AU , two-shot -No pienso meterme al equipo de natación porque hay fangirls dobe "Vamos Sasuke, sé positivo, podrías ver algo interesante" Y odiaba admitirlo, pero Naruto tenía razón.


**Venus**

 _By Sverige Susan_

 _(I) El chico que nadó mil leguas buscando una sirena_

* * *

—¿Será acaso que… NO SABES NADAR? —Gritó alarmado un hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki.

—Claro que sé nadar—Contestó indignado un introvertido Sasuke Uchiha —No soy el mejor nadador, pero por lo menos sé flotar—Admitió alzando los hombros.

—Dobe, tu hermano practicaba natación y ganó varios trofeos. No me digas que eres tan nena como para no quererte meter al agua fría.

—Cállate—Respondió cortante.

Si algo caracterizaba a un Uchiha era la resistencia a la interperie y niveles de testosterona admirables.

—Me vale una mierda el agua. Lo que me incomoda son las fangirls y lo sabes.

—Oho—Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna iluminando su rostro —A mi no me engañas. Tienes miedo de quedar como camarón después del entrenamiento. La piel de princesa de Sasuke podría quemarse y su mamá le tendría que poner ungüentos en-

Un fuerte golpe aterrizó en la nuca del rubio mientras que una vena sobresalía de la cien del morocho. Naruto creyó estar viendo estrellas a su alrededor mientras que un fuerte dolor le recorría como torrente.

—¿En dónde me inscribo?

Las palabras del pelinegro demoraron exactamente 15 segundos en ser captadas por el rubio. Justo cuando el morocho comenzaba a arrepentirse Naruto sonrió triunfal, alzando un pulgar al aire.

—Déjamelo a mi dobe, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro largo y cansino, resignado a soportar dos horas de tortura diarios por el resto del semestre. Masajeó sus hombros con un puño y tomó su mochila, listo para irse a clases. Había escogido estudiar en la facultad de ingeniería, isla de los hombres solitarios, para evitar a toda costa los acosos del sexo opuesto y ahora sus días pacíficos se veían amenazados por un capricho de su amigo. Se levantó de la banca y atravesó el jardín de la facultad con pasos lentos, seguido de cerca por el rubio.

—Y a todo esto, ¿para qué quieres practicar natación teme? Nunca has sido devoto de los deportes.

Sasuke lo observó atento, pero disimulado con el rabillo del ojo. La sonrisa del rubio parecía abarcar la mitad de su cara mientras sus ojos brillaban con un destello travieso.

—¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Quiero ver nenas en traje de baño.

* * *

Cuando el peli azabache supo que estaba oficialmente inscrito en los entrenamientos de natación, el único libre albedrio que tuvo fue escoger el último horario disponible. El horario de las seis era probablemente el más pesado de todos. Donde si el sol se ocultaba temprano, el agua de la alberca estaría helada y solamente la gente con un cierto aguante y valentía se presentaría. Seguramente, todo el cansancio acumulado por los estudios haría que cada extremidad doliera. Pero también era el horario más propicio para evitar a las fanáticas.

Si bien no se ahogaba en una alberca, el joven Uchiha no había mostrado talentos para nadar. Cuando era pequeño solía asistir a parques acuáticos con su familia en el cumpleaños de Itachi. Recordaba lo traumante que era ver sus piernas pálidas resaltando aún más con el reflejo de la luz en el agua. Mientras que su hermano mayor se metía a nadar a la alberca de olas en la parte más profunda como todo un profesional, el joven Sasuke se dedicaba a patalear en su salvavidas de dona cada que una ola llegaba cerca de la orilla. Incluso Naruto sabía nadar sin salvavidas y se adentraba, con ayuda de Itachi, a la parte más profunda.

Pero si algo había hecho que sus recuerdos de los parques acuáticos fueran miserables era cuando, en una ocasión su madre olvidó ponerle bloqueador y al final del día acabó rojo. Las risas de su hermano y de Naruto lo atormentaron toda una semana, en la cual su sensible piel no podía ser tocada sin sentir dolor o molestia. Esa semana, por una masoquista razón, su hermano y mejor amigo no dejaron de darle golpes en su espalda, donde los puños se quedaban marcados perfectamente con una silueta blanca que palpitaba varios minutos antes de desaparecer.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero la idea de nadar y sus implicaciones lo aterraban.

Para su primer día de clases escogió el traje de baño más conservador y se roció bloqueador al punto en que su piel adquirió una palidez fantasmal. Así el sol estuviera a punto de ocultarse, no deseaba dejar cabos sueltos. Se ajustó los goggles de marca y se puso sus sandalias antes de salir a la alberca.

Una fila de gente se posaba frente a un peliblanco en pants que miraba al vacío con un ojo cansino. Sasuke observó a todos y cada uno de los presentes. No había mujeres, lo que lo hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Tampoco había señal alguna de Naruto y no supo si sentirse bien o no.

Cuando el reloj de las gradas marcó las seis en punto el instructor puso a hacer calentamiento a todos los presentes, sin poner real atención en alguno. Cuando todos estaban listos dejaron sus toallas extendidas en las gradas y se arrojaron a su carril correspondiente.

Sasuke se quedó en su lugar sin saber qué hacer.

El peliblanco lo miró sin expresión antes de caminar lentamente hacia él.

—¡Yo!—Saludó con una mano en el aire y una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Sasuke se cuestionó el motivo por el cual una persona se pondría una máscara en un entrenamiento de natación. Supuso que en el mundo había demasiada gente loca regada.

—Todos los nuevos empiezan en el carril uno ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

—Bien Sasuke ¿sabes flotar?

Sasuke asintió ligeramente.

El peli blanco lo observó con una mirada llena de maldad y el Uchiha se quedó estático en su sitio. Antes de que pudiera darle sentido a aquella acción sintió como era empujado a la alberca y su nariz absorbía una gran cantidad de fluido que fue a dar a su cerebro. Dio varios manotazos y vio varias burbujas antes de poder salir a la superficie. Estiró las piernas y para su fortuna, lograba alcanzar el fondo si se ponía de puntas. Dio pequeños saltos hasta llegar a la orilla y se agarró fuertemente.

Cuando el ardor en sus fosas nasales se disipó a un grado tolerable observó al instructor con furia explícita.

—Es para que le pierdas el miedo al agua. Eres afortunado, serás el único que estará en el carril uno.

El moreno giró la vista a los carriles siguientes, donde estaban a rebosar y, en efecto, en aquel carril solo estaba él. Volvió su atención al instructor y pudo jurar que observó una sonrisa masoquista bajo la gruesa tela de su máscara.

—Tienes suerte Sasuke, está semana me haré cargo de los primeros tres carriles.

La manzana de Adán del morocho bajó y regresó a su sitio en señal de su creciente nerviosismo. Algo en el tono de aquel personaje le anunciaba que los entrenamientos serían una pesadilla.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha acertaba 90 por ciento correctamente en todas sus predicciones y cuando supo que ese día sería espantoso, lo fue. Cuando el reloj marcó que el entrenamiento había, por fin, terminado sentía las piernas tan acalambradas que solo por fuerza de voluntad logró salir de la alberca abrazando las escaleras y arrastrándose por el suelo húmedo. Había tragado tanta agua que sentía un par de kilos extra en su ser, haciendo aún más imposible salir de su miseria.

Ya solo quedaba él en la alberca y decidió apresurarse. Un sonido a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Al parecer todavía había entrenamiento de clavados. Rodeó la fosa de clavados y se dirigió hacia las gradas. Entre antes saliera de ahí, menor sería la humillación de verse a sí mismo caminar con las piernas temblorosas.

Entonces un ruido estruendoso seguido de un hongo de agua llamó su atención. Por algunos segundos lo único que vio fueron burbujas danzando caóticamente entorno a un bulto bajo el agua. Cuando vio que no salía a flote estuvo dispuesto a arrojarse para rescatarla. A penas tomó un popote de flotación vio como la chica nadaba hacia la orilla con hermosas y abundantes cortinas rosas cubriendo su rostro por completo.

Sus brazos delgados y largos se posaron en la orilla de la alberca, tomó impulso y salió con tanta gracia que parecía no haberse golpeado hasta hace un momento. La fuerza del agua desabrochó las delgadas tiras de su traje de baño y con una lentitud tortuosa, Sasuke presenció cómo paulatinamente su piel desnuda le era expuesta centímetro a centímetro.

Sasuke no había visto nunca en su vida un par de tetas tan perfectas como aquellas. Redondas, abundantes pero no exageradas, firmes, erguidas y tan níveas como seda con una aureola rosa y delicada adornando su centro. Había leído cientos de revistas para caballeros con Naruto y había tenido algunas aventuras secretas, pero jamás encontró algo tan perfecto como lo que se posaba frente a sus ojos azabaches. Cada curva expuesta tan deliciosamente perfecta que parecía pecado. La viva imagen de venus…

—Shanaroo—Gruñó la pelirosada mientras removía su cabello de revelado rostro angelical —Eso dolió una mierda.

Sasuke sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro y por primera vez en su vida lamentó ser de piel clara y no poder disimular su sonrojo. Se dio media vuelta, apretando los puños hasta que de tanta fuerza aplicada estos se tornaron blancos. Trató de calmar el latido desenfrenado de su corazón y pasó saliva antes de poder hablar. Porque ante todo, los Uchihas eran caballeros y se mantenían cool en cualquier situación.

—Oye, tu traje de baño se bajó—Habló con la voz más gruesa e indiferente que pudo, enorgulleciéndose de sí mismo.

La chica dio un brinco del susto. Aun desorientada y, apenas percatándose de la compañía, miró hacia su busto y cruzó los brazos tratando de cubrir lo más posible.

—G-gracias—Susurró avergonzada mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia las gradas.

Sasuke pudo ver a través del rabillo del ojo como la pelirrosa se envolvía en su toalla antes de correr hacia los vestidores. La joven no se detuvo a pesar de que el piso resbaloso casi hizo que tropezara en el trayecto.

Cuando por fin la perdió de vista Sasuke soltó un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al tiempo en que sentía como una ráfaga de cosquilleo descendía hasta su masculinidad. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un bulto erecto que apuntaba al cielo.

Rápidamente se dirigió a las gradas, donde ya solo quedaba su toalla e imitó a la pelirosa en una huída silenciosa y penosa hasta los vestidores.

¿Acaso a eso se le llamaba amor a primera vista?

* * *

La administración de natación estaba debajo las gradas frente a la alberca olímpica. Ambos jóvenes se las arreglaron para infiltrarse hasta el archivero de los alumnos sin ser detectados aprovechando su sigilo y el cambio de horario.

—Teme, ¿tienes si quiera idea de cómo se llama? —Preguntó un rubio, claramente desesperado al ver los montones de folders frente a él.

—Su traje de baño decía Haruno en la parte posterior. Es un apellido no muy común así que debería ser fácil de encontrar.

Naruto asintió levemente, comenzando la búsqueda exhaustiva en las pestañas de todos los folders de color rosa.

Tras algunos minutos de búsqueda el rubio hizo un descubrimiento que lo hizo sentirse el gran Indiana Jones.

—Teme ¡lo encontré! —Anunció con aire triunfal.

El Uchiha de inmediato centró su atención en el rubio y lo miró de una forma que claramente expresaba "¿Y qué esperas para leerlo" que su amigo comprendió al instante.

—Sakura Haruno, estudiante de tercer semestre de medicina. Asiste a los entrenamientos desde que entró a la universidad. Toma clases con el instructor Hatake Kakashi a las seis de la tarde. Su especialidad es el estilo mariposa pero en realidad es buena en los cuatro estilos. Participó en los inter-facultades el semestre pasado y ganó el tercer lugar en 200m estilo libre. También asiste a los entrenamientos del equipo de clavados los viernes. Tiene novia y... ¡¿QUÉ?! —El rubió dejó de leer el archivo con un aura depresiva rodeándolo —¡Esto es una verdadera tragedia!—Exclamó mientras regresaba el folder a su lugar original —¡Vaya desperdicio! ¿no crees dobe?—Naruto volteó a ver a su amigo quien estaba petrificado.

—¿N-novia?

—Si, novia. Es lesbiana.

—¿Lesbiana?

—Sí, no le gusta que le claven la cuchara en la nutella…

Sasuke depositó un golpe certero en la frente del rubio.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa dobe? ¡¿por qué me pegaste?! —Gritó indignado

—No seas vulgar Naruto.

—Agh —Se sobó el área afectada —Como sea, ahora que ya sabes que no podrás conquistar a tu crush ¿podríamos regresar?

Sasuke juntó toda su dignidad y fuerza de voluntad para pensar coherentemente. Era de cobardes rendirse a la primera y un Uchiha no era cobarde.

—No voy a rendirme Naruto. Será mi novia así tenga que cambiarla de bando.

El oji azul observó al estático Uchiha por largos momentos. Nunca en su vida el peli azabache había mostrado tal interés en el sexo femenino. Jamás había visto al Uchiha tan determinado en un objetivo y sintió que un par de lágrimas se asomaban por las esquinas de sus ojos cielo.

—¡El teme se ha enamorado!—Gritó conteniendo su jubilo y el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba con deslizar por sus ojos en cualquier instante.

Sasuke se quedó fijo en su lugar, tan rojo como los tomates que solía comer con tanto gusto a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Me vas a ayudar en esto, no, usuratonkachi?

—Por supuesto, todo sea para que Romeo deje de ser un bastardo amargado.

Un tic se hizo presente en el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha. Comenzaba a pensar que le había vendido su alma al diablo y debía de huir… Pero como buen Uchiha, macho alfa no se rendiría.

—Teme, ¿podrías apresurarte? Ya casi empieza el entrenamiento con las chicas de derecho.

—¿No ya habías superado tu trauma con las de derecho?

—No, porque me gusta dar derecho

Desde que habían entrado a la universidad el rubio se había un maestro en el arte del albur. Habilidad que aunque innecesaria, lo había vuelto popular en las fiestas universitarias y cada vez más insoportable para el Uchiha.

—¿De dónde jodidos aprendiste tantos albures?

—Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿se te olvida que estudias en la facultad de ingeniería?

Por supuesto que estudiaba una ingeniería y era un macho alfa, pero a diferencia de muchos otros que solo se dedicaban a ver tetas y culos todo el día, el de hecho estudiaba.

—Oye teme, ¿no has visto a tu ex primo?

El pelinegro se quedó estático un par de segundos, claramente despistado por el brusco cambio de tema.

—¿Cuál ex primo? —Cuestionó con una ceja enarcada.

—¡Este!—El rubio hizo un movimiento con la cadera, acentuando su broma.

Cuando el Uchiha comprendió el significado tras tan absurda conversación solo atinó a perseguir a su amigo, totalmente furioso. El peli azabache estuvo muy tentado de arrojarle el pesado libro de cálculo vectorial en la cara y tumbarle todos los dientes de un solo golpe.

* * *

 **No sé si a mí me tocaron espartanos en mi infancia o si así sean todos los instructores de natación, pero cuando eras de los primeros carriles siempre te aventaban a la alberca a traición. Curiosamente, gracias a eso y a los calambres después de los entrenamientos, me volví decente en natación. Cosa que no será Sasuke por el bien de la historia. Ojalá les haya gustado y se animen a dejar reviews, que son el alimento de la escritura y combustible para el próximo capítulo XD**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Y feliz cumpleaños a Zazuuki! :P**


End file.
